


A Devil To Dance With My Angels

by blackmagicforever



Series: Twilight AUs Collection [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: in which a girl with the gift of the devil is mated to four ruthless volturi guards↳❝ messing with heris the equivalent to messingwith the four of them ❞↳❝ then, the cullensmust enjoy dying,don't they ❞
Relationships: Alec/Demetri/Felix/Jane (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Isabella | Bella Swan (Twilight) / Edward Cullen, Original Female Character / Elite Volturi Guards
Series: Twilight AUs Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647118
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	1. Introduction

**_Introduction_ **

_ 1400's A.D. _

Things weren't always black and white for Kore. After all, you needed all the colors in the rainbow to make black or white.

Life for Kore was filled with variations of black and white, some good, some bad.

But all that Kore truly wished was to be happy.

Her mother worked for a pimp, and Kore never knew her father. 

It wasn't until her mother died of some kind of disease when the man her mother worked for laid his greedy eyes on her.

Pale porcelain skin, honey brown eyes, delicate rosy lips, and hair as dark as the night. Kore looked like a fragile doll.

The other girls tried to dissuade the man from tainting the girl, she was after all, four winters old. Half of them were never heard of since that day, and the other half were too scared to try and raise their voices.

But fate always worked on Kore's favour, and the sister of her mother managed to snuggle the girl out of the whore house.

Then Kore was left alone, walking through the streets of young Sicily into the darkness of the night.

It wasn't until a week after being left out in the cold streets of Sicily that Kore attracted the attention of three drunk men.

Pity for them, Kore had learned much during the seven days and seven nights out in the cold.

Throwing her hands up towards the men, a dark matter came up from the ground and trapped the three drunk men before they attacked her.

The sheer force of the dark matter ripped through the skin of the drunk men, and the scent of blood inadvertently attracted three creatures of the night.

Kore gasped as three blurry figures attacked the men held by the dark matter and ran as fast as she could from the scene.

But two other figures suddenly appeared, making the girl back away. 

Kore bumped into a third one, but their touch made her racing heart calm down as electricity trickled down her spine. 

Red eyes met honey brown, and Kore let out a scream before passing out.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of New Moon

**Chapter One**

Kore woke up to the sound of pages turning, fire cracking, and low murmurs. As soon as honey brown eyes opened, four pair of soft hands were on her, making the teenage looking immortal laugh.

Centuries had passed since Aro, Marcus, and Caius attacked the three drunk men, and little Kore bumped into her mates.

She was bitten at the ripe age of sixteen, but it seems as if her gifts worked against the venom and quickly came out of her body through her nose.

The process took nearly five years, putting Kore under a coma.

It was agony for the Volturi coven, since she was the mate of the Elite Guard and the adopted daughter of their Masters.

Thankfully, she retained vampiric abilities (one of them, the gift of never aging), but her blood still flowed and she was able to eat, sleep, and do other human activities.

Due to that, she was kept a secret inside the Volturi coven. Not that Kore truly minded, she only cared for her happiness and the happiness of her family. And if her existence had to be a secret in order to maintain that happiness, well, it's given.

"Stop it!" Kore pushed back the trickling fingers with laughter bubbling in her throat, "It tickles!"

But the other four pair of hands never left the girl's sides.

Kore opened her eyes, not noticing she had closed them again, and four angelic pale faces greeted her sleep laced honey brown orbs. Two of them held the same age as her, fifteen nearing to sixteen, another had the chiseled face of a nineteen year old, and the other one of twenty.

"Alexander!" Kore screeched with mirth as Demetri wrapped his arms around her, "Save me!"

Going along with their mate's games, Alec and Jane quickly jumped on the bed as Felix stood with a fierce look in his crimson eyes.

"Let go of the Princess!"

One of them even roared as they played.

In the end they all fell on the bed with Kore curling up on top of Alec and Demetri.

She was starting to fall asleep when her avid ears flicked at the familiar sound of Heidi's heels clicking.

Jane and Felix rose from the bed, to the dismay of Kore, and opened the door before Heidi's knuckles touched it.

"What." Jane questioned the she - vampire, red eyes flashing dangerously.

"Janey, don't be so mean with Heidi." Kore snuggled out of the embrace of her mates and walked towards the door. "Hello Heidi, how are you feeling today?"

Placing an arm around Jane's stiff back and holding Felix's hand, Kore looked up towards Heidi with a dazzling smile. Demetri and Alec didn't waste any time to join their mate and stood behind her.

"I'm feeling fairly well today, thank you Young Mistress." Heidi answered swiftly with a gentle smile before facing the guards, "The Masters are in need of your assistance in the throne room."

Heidi left quickly after that, leaving a pouting Kore and four resigned guards.

"We'll be back soon, my princess." Demetri kissed Kore sweetly before speeding towards the throne room.

"I'll miss you," Alec hugged Kore before kissing her head and speeding off, no doubt to race Demetri to the throne room.

Jane just kissed her cheek swiftly before leaving without any words.

"Lixie..." Kore batted her eyelashes to the remaining Volturi Guard.

"No, Princess. I'm not taking you with me." Felix chuckled lowly before kissing her pouting lips.

Kore found herself alone in her chambers soon after, the girl sighing to herself in boredom, when a risky idea came to her mind.

She pushed the wall opposite to her walk in closet and the wall gave off, leading to a hidden passage.

Kore made sure the wall closed behind her before walking aimlessly without hurry. It led to a hidden upper part of the throne room where her scent was cloaked by the same dark matter that answered to her centuries ago.

To the surprise of Kore, there were two gold eyed vampires and one human clinging to the male golden eyed vampire.

Kore tilted her head in wonder, who was that human, and why did the male gold eyed vampire let her cling to him so fiercely.

She let her ears adapt to the vampiric side of her and heard clearly her father, Aro, tattle to the three newcomers as he held the hand of the male golden eyed vampire.

He did stop abruptly as if he had seen something wrong in the male's mind and his head snapped quickly towards her way.

What was the damned gift of the golden eyed vampire!?

"Kore." He whispered in warning, and Kore sighed.

She uncovered herself from the dark matter and jumped from the hidden balcony down to the throne floor. Her feet did not meet the floor, since Alec had whipped his arms out and caught her before she met the ground.

"Hey, Dad." she smiled crookedly Aro's way before waving towards Caius and Marcus ways. "Hi Uncle Caius, and Uncle Marcus."

Alec settled her down as Aro held back the urge to stomp his feet like a child and pinch his nose in fatherly disappointment.

"Hello, daughter." Aro sighed defeatedly.

Honey brown eyes peered curiously over Alec's shoulder to the direction of the human girl. She looked so fragile in Kore's eyes. The human girl reminded her of herself back when mortality was a big factor in her life.

Kore nudged Alec and stepped out of his embrace. She didn't even took a step towards the human when the male golden eyed vampire snarled at her.

Without looking at him, dark matter rose from the ground at the will of Kore's now red eyes. Tendrils of dark matter attacked him as she continued walking towards the girl, and then the scent of the human's blood hitted Kore like a bag of bricks.

As fast as the dark matter appeared, it disappeared and Kore pinched her nose in disgust.

"Your blood it's to flavoured, human." Kore spit with a nasal voice, "What do you eat? Sugar, spice, and everything nice?" 

The two girls held each others gazes as Bella Swan saw how Kore's red eyes faded to honey brown and her previous marble like porcelain skin turned into a more humane pale complexion.

Unlike Edward Cullen, that was being pummeled by Felix.

"I want her." Kore dropped her hand off her nose and pointed a finger at Bella's face. "She's fragile and needs protection."

This time Aro truly sighed as Caius chiseled face contorted as he scowled. Aro was about to speak against it when Alice gasped.

Kore, it was Kore the sole reason why they could go from Volterra unscratched.

Bella snapped out of her daze when Alice gasped, and then noticed Edward laying on the broken tiled floor. 

Felix was going for the kill, when Bella scrambled forward. "Stop! Stop! Don't kill him! Kill me!"

Felix stopped when he felt Kore's eyes on him and Aro's raised hand. Immediately he returned to his mate's side, leaving a half broken Edward laying on the floor.

Kore peered even curiouser at the human girl.

"You would give up your life for a monster like us?" her soft voice rang through the throne room. "A monster who was made to kill and feed humans just like you?"

Bella widened her eyes at Kore, "Aren't you like me?"

Something flashed quickly through Kore's eyes and she turned to her adoptive father, raising her hand Aro's way with a gentle frown.

_ She wanted the girl to live. _ Aro thought.

By then, Edward had picked himself up from the floor. And Bella had rushed to embrace the angelic like monster.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

It has been a few weeks since Kore had saved the Cullens indirectly by wanting Bella to stay alive.

Kore wanting Bella to stay alive meant that the human girl was under Kore's protection, and to an extent, the Elite Volturi Guards'. Jane had stormed off in anger with Alec tailing her to calm her down.

Aro wasn't surprised, this had happened before. But Heidi stayed with the Volturi and Corin was content to guard the Queens with all her undead heart.

Did this mean that Bella Swan had a strong gift waiting to be unveiled? The Mad King rested on his throne as he pondered his options.

He couldn't force Bella nor harm her, or else Kore would never forgive him. And the Cullens, they had extraordinary gifts as well. Crown jewels alongside with Jane and Alec, Demetri and Felix.

What to do, how to gain without raising any alarms. Maybe use Chelsea? But if Edward couldn't hear young Bella's mind, does that mean that she was immune to all gifts?

Aro wished he had Alice within the Volturi ranks, she would have reported the future and ease his concerns.

"Father!" The throne doors burst open as Kore walked in. "What is this? Sending Demetrius and Felixis to Asia without notifying me first?"

Aro sighed, his daughter was another thing out of this world. "There are important matters to be dealt with in Hong Kong."

"A rising army? Too many kills without no suspect? Father!" Kore whined, "Jane and Alexander refuse to sit down with me to talk about wedding details! I need Demetrius and Felix!"

At that moment, Gianna walked in with a nervous twitch of lips. Aro nearly sighed in relief, who would have thought that a human would've saved him from his daughter's wrath.

"Master Aro, Mistress Kore," the human bowed, "There is a rising threat to humans near Seattle, chances are that it's a vampire."

Aro briskly stood up and Gianna eagerly gave him her hand to read. But as soon as the Mad King had taken it, he dropped it.

"Send Afton and Felipe to Hong Kong, have them notify Demetri and Felix of the change in plans." The king sat on his throne and faced his daughter, the two supernaturals ignoring Gianna as she scurried away. "It seems that your wish is coming true, mia cara. Demetri and Felix shall be here in a few hours."

Sniffing in contempt, Kore nodded. "They shall, see you for dinner father." 

Dinner didn't come until the next day when Heidi came through the halls with a string of chattering mortals.

By then Demetri and Felix were cozed up with Kore's needy hugs as they waited with Jane and Alec, for Aro's command.

"Welcome guest!" her father gestured with grandeur, "And—"

"Welcome to Volterra." Kore whispered in unison to her father, her mates letting go of her and the shadows enveloping her. Kore willed the shadows to bring her to the hidden balcony, safe from the hungry vampires.

Screams and wails came from down below, but Kore lounged lazily as she waited for her mates to finish.

* * *

"All clear?" she poked her head out, looking down.

There were bodies everywhere, blood splattered in the once pristine white tiles of the throne room. A few guards were still nibbling on their snacks' teared limbs, but it didn't faze Kore. In a twisted way, centuries living with the Volturi made her immune to this kind of horror.

The uncanny smell of burning bodies and venom answered her and Kore didn't waste any time in jumping down from the balcony into Felix's awaiting arms.

"Anyways," Kore dragged her mates away, —after gaining Aro's dismissal, from the throne room. "We still have much to do, I need your opinion for the decorations and the reception."

"But, Kitten." Alec groaned, "We're all already married. Why do we need to go through this, again?"

"Because I think it's romantic to renew our vows, Alexander." Kore rolled her eyes at her husband.

"But you know we renew them every, single, night. Kitten." Alec husked out.

Kore ignored the slight familiar feeling creeping into her inner thighs and glared at Alec. "Shut up, horny dog."

"Give the poor boy a break, he was changed when he was still going through puberty." Demetri smirked as he slung an arm over Kore's shoulders.

"You weren't, and you're the worst of the lot." Felix commented freely as he walked with them at the back.

"But Princess likes it." Demetri shrugged, "So, who am I to deny my woman?"

"Enough." Jane rolled her eyes, her grip on Kore's hand tightened barely. 

"Don't be jealous, pretty." Kore tugged on Jane's hand and leaned on the smaller blonde's neck. "You know I like to take care of you. Especially when yo—."

"Ehem."

The five mates stopped their conversation when Chelsea and Afton appeared, matching knowing smiles on the couple.

"We're still on for movie night, right?"

"Of course!" Kore smiled brightly, "I'll be there, although I don't know about them. I heard something is going on in Seattle so..." Kore shrugged.

"Perfecto!" Chelsea smiled back with enthusiasm. "See you later, Mistress Kore!"

"Bye bye!" Kore waved as Afton dragged his mate away. Turning back on her mates, Kore sighed. "I hope what's going on in Seattle isn't as severe as Gianna pictured it."

"Anyways, wedding details." Kore clapped with a bridezilla smile. It caused an unanimous shiver to go down her mates' backs.

* * *

Kore was lounging in the Guard resting room while dozing off to soft piano playing. There were wedding magazines sprawled all over and the few vampires in the room chuckled lightly at the sight.

It has been two weeks since Kore last kissed her mates before they got sent to Seattle. She missed them.

"Mistress Kore," Heidi shaked Kore's shoulder lightly. "I have news about the Elite Guard."

Immediately, Kore's eyelids flew open as she sat up. "You were saying?"

Heidi smiled gently as she sat besides the girl, "With my deepest regret, it seems that this mission will take more time than Master Aro thought."

Kore rolled her eyes and laid back down, eyes closing.

Heidi took that as a dismissal, slightly worried about her sire.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"I'm crash-partying Seattle." Kore exclaimed as she entered her father's office.

"Good morning to you too, Kore." Aro murmured distractedly as one vampire from the guard held his hand. The Volturi guard shifted uncomfortably for a second before Aro released his hand. "Very well, Felipe. You may go."

The lower guard didn't hesitate in leaving the room as Kore took a seat next to Aro.

"Dad!" Kore whined, "It's been a month since I've seen them!"

Aro sighed, "Kore, mia filla, you know I can't let you out of Volterra."

Kore just grabbed his hand and made him feel the longing and sadness she had felt ever since she woke up without  _ them _ .

Aro could bare many things, he can kill mercilessly, and torture people for his gain. But what he could never handle is his little tyke, his daughter, feeling sad or distressed.

* * *

" _ Flight to Washington, door AD6. Thank you for flying with us _ ." a robotic female voice boomed over the passengers' heads as it repeated the same words in different languages.

"Thank  _ you _ ." Kore beamed as she walked, ticket in hand, towards the correct door. "Seattle, here I come."

The plane ride was boring for Kore, but she used all those hours for sleeping so she didn't truly mind.

The teenage looking girl only carried a simple black backpack. It was enough for her since it only carried her sunglasses, her cap, her wallet, and her passport. It also carried her phone charger and some earbuds, but she was using them throughout the flight.

The second the plane landed, Kore felt the thrill channeling through the mate bond. They were close. Probably waiting for her near the door. She didn't waste a second in picking up her bag and leaving the plane with hidden excitement.

And there they were, dark eyes met red ones hidden by colored contact lenses. Kore skipped down the stairs with agility and didn't waste a second in throwing herself at Felix, then Demetri picked her up, spinning her around. And Alec and Jane got a kiss on their cheeks.

"I've missed you." she whispered lowly, knowing they could hear her perfectly. The unanimous 'us too' reached her through their bond.

They quickly climbed in a car. From where did they get it, Kore didn't know. But she truly didn't care, even if they murdered a human to get it for free. "Where to next, loves?"

The ride to the outskirts of Seattle, where the guards rested for their mission, was chaotic. They had to stop every thirty minutes to change places until Kore was satisfied with the love she received.

"When are you coming home?" Kore whined from the backseat, sitting in Alec's lap with her free hand occupied between Jane's hands. "It's been a  _ month _ ."

Demetri sighed as his grip on the car wheel tightened, "Princess, it depends on whether the time is right to intervene. Master Aro  _ also _ wishes to have a few selective gifted people within our ranks, and their coven is pretty damn close to the growing problem."

Kore groaned dramatically as she let herself fall on the twins. "Just light the damn place up and come home!" she whined. 

Felix chuckled from the passenger seat and turned around briefly, giving his hand to his mate. "Cub, you know we can't do that."

Kore grumbled under her breath as she snuggled closer to the twins, and yet, keeping one arm stretched to connect her hand with Felix's. "Unfair, these dumb newborns got  _ all _ of your attention."

Her mates laughed as they drove away to Seattle.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter Four

**chapter four**

There was a shift in the air the next morning when Bella awoke. She didn't know what was it, but somehow, she felt safer that day.

There was a rustle next to her, making her bleary, human eyes blink away the sleep.

"Edward? What is it?" her groggy voice made the brooding vampire snap out of his thoughts.

"The Volturi, they're here."

* * *

Kore scowled at the magazine before her.

They were settled in a small cottage, far away from the city in the woods.

"C'mon babe." Alec tried to dissuade his wife, "The magazine hasn't done anything to you."

"Excuse you, Alexander?" Kore raised an eyebrow, "Maybe I'm not mad at this silly paper, maybe I'm mad at my three husbands and wife because they refuse to cooperate and help me choose the wedding theme!"

The three males in the room winced at the high pitched tone Kore had raised her voice at. Jane only sighed as she laid on the bed.

"I like black and gold." Jane offered. "And white roses."

"Last decade we did white and silver, did we not?" Demetri added to the conversation.

"With white and red carnations," Felix nodded.

"No red though," Alec said with a hidden groan, "Three decades ago you tried satin red and it clashed horribly with the baby pink roses Master Aro had been nurturing for the wedding."

Kore's lips twitched, "Black and gold with red and white roses?"

There was a pause.

"God no!" the five of them said in unison, falling into a pit of laughter.

"It reeks of Volturi colors," Kore wheezed.

"Master Caius's face would be priceless!" Demetri choked at Alec's jab. The five of them knowing how picky the Angry King was with color schemes and such.

"Athenodora would  _ never _ live it down!" Felix chuckled.

The five of them ended up on the bed, with Kore sprawled all over them.

"I like green and silver," Kore thought out loud.

"Green?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Not tacky green, jeez Jane." Kore rolled her eyes, "No, I meant soft viridium green like the forest."

"Those are the Slytherin colors." Demetri said after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

"No shit, babe." Kore deadpanned.

Alec snickered to himself as he watched how Kore pushed Demetri off the bed jokingly.

* * *

Edward was stressed, to put it nicely. He was even more stressed with the notion of Isabella's unbothered attitude at the mention of Alice seeing Kore around Seattle's shopping area.

In the end he couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"Because she saved me, did she not?"


End file.
